


Anything You Want

by rosensilence



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux and his robe, Dirty Talk, Kylo Ren has a great voice for phone sex, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, armitage hux works too hard, the General will take your call now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosensilence/pseuds/rosensilence
Summary: Armitage Hux has a stressful job.  When his usual methods of stress relief no longer work, he makes a call to the sinfully voiced Kylo Ren.





	Anything You Want

It had been a tough week at work for Armitage Hux, but thankfully, it was over. The project he was working on as lead engineer had stalled and the project leader—a creepy old man named Snoke that had even less people skills than Hux did—was demanding the impossible. Hux had put out so many fires that week (both literal and figurative) that he’d considered putting the fire department on speed dial.

But, it was a Friday evening and he didn’t have to think about the lab and the equations that refused to add up until Monday morning. He fully expected Snoke to insist on seven day working weeks as the project deadline grew closer but for now, his weekends were his own. He planned to make the most of them for as long as he could.

For Hux, making the most of his weekend began with cracking open a bottle of whiskey—authentic Scotch, obviously; none of that bourbon swill that was so popular locally—locking his front door, closing his curtains and ensuring that his cell phone was fully charged.

He had a phone call to make.

The number was saved into his contacts under the unassuming entry of ‘Chiropodist,’ but Hux didn’t need his phone to tell him the number; he’d memorized it months ago. Before making the call, he took a long sip of his Scotch and appreciated the burn it left in its path as it flowed down his throat. Then he relaxed back into the plush leather armchair that was far too expensive for how much he used it, checked he had everything he needed within arms reach, and dialed the number from memory.

That few seconds where he heard nothing but the dialling tone always filled Hux with a nervous energy that he couldn’t find anywhere else. He was the farthest thing from an adrenaline junkie that had ever lived, yet somehow he still lived for those few seconds. It was all part of the game and his skin began to sing with anticipation.

Finally, the call was answered.

“Welcome to the First Order, is this your first—”

“Kylo Ren, please.”

Hux didn’t need the bored sounding receptionist to run through all of the introductory messages or services that they provided; he knew what he wanted.

The receptionist sighed with the frustration of someone that felt like he wasn’t being paid enough to deal with people like Hux. Hux thought that he probably wasn’t. “Hold the line please, I’ll see if he’s available.”

He would be, Hux knew. Kylo Ren was always available at this time on a Friday evening because he was waiting for Hux’s call. It was a routine that they’d mutually agreed on over the last few months, and it was one that worked well for both of them. They both got what they wanted from the deal.

It only took a couple of seconds for the call to be transferred and for the bored and weedy voice of the receptionist to be replaced by Kylo’s deep and rumbling timbre. It was such a unique voice, Hux thought. It had a quality—a tone—that Hux could never quite describe and had never found in anyone else. Was it Ren’s accent? The occasionally odd pacing of his words? Or was it just that he sounded genuinely interested in speaking with Hux? Hux wasn’t sure, but whatever it was, it was absolutely perfect.

“Good evening, General. I’ve been waiting for you to come home. Did you have a good day?”

General. Hearing that pseudonym every time always sent a chill down his spine. He hadn’t wanted to use his real name for this, and as most of his childhood had been spent on an unhealthy military obsession and a desire to take over the galaxy with his own army, General had been the first idea that had popped into his head. That Kylo had accepted it without laughing or questioning it had been a pleasant surprise.

“Not particularly, but it’s better now that I’m speaking to you.”

Hux had never been one to flirt before, but then again he’d never thought he’d be the type to consider calling a sex phone line either. Apparently, his mid-thirties were full of surprises.

It had been a moment of madness that had originally led to him calling the First Order’s number. The late nights at the lab had been wracking up, as had the pressure, and his right-hand and the box of toys hidden under his bed had been struggling to take the edge off. He had no time or patience for personal relationships—and he was too cautious with his money for prostitutes—so when he found the First Order’s business card in the dingy bathroom of the bar his colleagues had dragged him to, he’d picked it up without thinking. It had stayed in his wallet, hidden behind his points card for the local organic coffee shop, for two full weeks.

He’d finally called after a very public dressing down in the lab from Snoke had left him so wound up that his favorite eight inch dildo—the one supposedly shaped like a dragon dick— just couldn’t do the job. He’d almost forgotten about the business card hiding in his wallet, but with a scream of frustration and more Scotch in his veins than normal, he’d called it. 

Having someone talk him to an orgasm had been better than mindlessly trying to do it himself, but after he’d hung up, he’d been left with an empty feeling that lingered until the morning. He tried again the next two weeks with two different voices on the other end of the phone and that same empty feeling followed. He’d been prepared to write-off the sex phone line experience as a bad experiment and spend his time looking for new toys instead, but something made him try one more time.

That was when he’d been connected to Kylo Ren.

There had been no lingering emptiness or feelings of shame after speaking to Ren; only bliss and contentment. Ren had a way of making the most filthy things sound both wicked and reassuring at the same time, and Hux was able to let go of his frustrations, relax, and come so hard he nearly got it in his hair. 

Kylo Ren was a miracle worker.

“I’ve been waiting so patiently for you, General. You sound stressed,” Ren purred.

“Bad day at the office.” As always.

“Let me take care of you.”

“And how do you plan on doing that, Ren?”

Ren hummed as he was thinking, his voice a low rumble that flowed down Hux’s ear and immediately sent his pulse racing. “You’re too tense. Let’s start with a massage.”

That… wasn’t what Hux was expecting Ren to say, but he’d spoken to Ren enough times to know by now that Ren was anything but predictable. 

“Okay. I’m going to start by taking your tie off so that I won’t strangle you.” Hux had changed out of his suit and tie an hour ago and put on his favorite dressing robe, but he let Ren continue all the same. “Can you feel my big hands on your shoulders, my thumbs pressing into all of those knots you have? Or is your shirt in the way?”

“It’s in the way.”

“Let me take it off for you. I love unbuttoning your shirt; it’s like unwrapping a present.”

“Do you deserve a present?” Hux asked.

“You can answer that yourself after I’ve finished with you,” Ren replied.

It was always so easy to tease Ren and Hux loved that Ren gave as good as he got. Hux had been told before by ex-lovers that were now distant memories that he was too authoritative and too stoic—that it was hard to have fun with someone that was fastidious enough to send calendar invites whenever he wanted to arrange a date. When he talked to Ren, however, he was able to leave his organized and aloof self behind and instead take on the character of the General; a man who was open and passionate in ways that Hux knew he could never be.

“Your shirt is on the floor now and finally I can get my hands on your skin. It’s so smooth and warm that I can’t help but start kissing your neck.”

Hux licked the tip of his fingers and pressed them against his neck. If he closed his eyes and disengaged his brain, he could almost believe they were lips. “You know that I like that.”

“That’s why I do it,” chuckled Ren. “I know how much you love it when I pinch your nipples too so I reach down and pluck at them gently with my fingers. Are you doing that to yourself. General?”

Hux loosened the belt of his robe and exposed his chest to the cool air circulating around his apartment. His nipples had always been exceptionally sensitive—reddening and swelling under even the lightest attention—so it didn’t take long before the first moan left his lips.

“Ah, you are. Listen to you, you’re already writhing under my touch and we’ve barely even started. I’m kissing down your chest now. You smell good; like printer ink and vanilla ice cream. I love it.”

Hux laughed. “You can be quite ridiculous sometimes, Ren. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“A few times.” Hux could hear the smile on his lips. “Am I still ridiculous now that I’m sucking on your nipples and opening your pants? I can’t wait anymore, General. I want to see you. I need to taste that beautiful cock of yours.”

The first time Hux had connected to Ren, the man’s ability to switch from friendly banter to saying the filthiest things had left Hux’s head spinning. He’d barely been able to keep up with the mood changes and it had disorientated him into one of the most intense orgasms he could remember. Even now, eight weeks later, it still left him off-balance when Ren switched tracks so quickly.

It blew his mind and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Sometimes, Hux wondered if he and Ren would have hit off if they’d met in more usual circumstances. Would a nice conversation in a shared Uber, a brief meeting at work or a shared joke over the barista mixing up their coffee orders have led to them becoming friends? Maybe more?

Then Hux remembered that Ren was a professional. It was his job to find the ways and words that would make Hux come the hardest, and it was a job that he was very, very good at. It didn’t mean anything to him; Ren was just there for the inflated tips that Hux always sent his way. And this Hux that was speaking on the phone, this General, was just as fake, wasn’t he? 

Even in the unlikely circumstance that Ren was being genuine in his interactions with him, Hux knew that he wasn’t being honest at all.

Hux fully opened his robe, his fingers fumbling slightly with the belt that kept it closed. His cock wasn’t quite fully hard yet, but he knew it soon would be. “Get on your knees, Ren, and show me what you can do.”

“My pleasure. I want to swallow you down until your cock hits the back of my throat but I’m going to take my time. I’m going to use my hand first. I’ve got you in a tight grip and just slowly run my fist up and down, up and down. There’s a little bit of precome at the tip so I wipe it away with my thumb and suck my thumb clean.”

Hux grabbed the bottle of lube that he’d put on the table next to him earlier and squeezed some into his right hand. He was fully hard now, but that was hardly a surprise considering how loud the sucking noises coming down the phone from Ren were. 

Ren moaned in contentment and Hux nearly dropped the phone. “You always taste so good, General. I’m taking your cock into my mouth now. My lips are stretching around the head and slowly moving further down, taking more and more of you. I want to take you all, but I don’t know if I can. You’re so big.”

Hux only considered himself to be on the larger side of average, but he appreciated the flattery all the same. He took himself in hand and stroked his cock at a leisurely pace; there was no point in coming before Ren had finished with him. “You look so good with my cock in my mouth.”

“I love hearing you say that. It makes me want to please you more,” Kylo replied, his voice husky with a want that Hux could almost fool himself into believing was real. “I’ve got my hands on your thighs now as I work my mouth over your cock. My jaw is starting to ache but I don’t want to stop. I run my tongue all over you until I’m ready to continue.”

Hux could almost picture it. He didn’t know what Ren looked like but the man had a deep and smooth voice that conjured up images of broad shoulders and dark hair. That was Hux’s type after all, so he allowed his mind to create his ideal man and pretended that’s what Ren looked like. He liked his men to be physically strong and powerful but with a degree of vulnerability about them that he could either take care of or take advantage of, depending on his mood.

The Ren in his mind was an imposing figure but he had soft brown eyes and Hux could see those eyes staring up at him almost as clearly as if they were real. They were watering at the corners as Ren took him deeper and they were silently pleading with Hux for more—more praise, more guidance and more of his cock.

“As you’ve had such a hard day at the office, General, this night is all about you. What do you want? Do you want to come in my mouth? On my face? Anything you need; it’s yours.”

Hux had never considered himself to be a particularly needy man. He had a good job (the less said about the stresses that came with it, the better), a fancy apartment and a 401k that was growing quite nicely. That was all he needed. But hearing Ren offer him anything in that infuriatingly honest sounding voice was making him ache for something more. Maybe human interaction wouldn’t be so terrible if it came with easy conversations and hot guys offering their bodies to him to do with as he pleased. 

Hux shook those thoughts from his head. They were of no use to him. “I’d like to fuck you.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Ren murmured. “I couldn’t wait for you to come home so I started without you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I got myself ready for you. I’m wearing a butt plug and it vibrates. Listen.”

Hux strained his ears but all he could hear was the sound of Ren moving around. He was just about to ask Ren what he was doing when he finally heard something. The buzzing sound of the vibrating plug was barely audible but the sounds it was pulling out of Ren were deafening in comparison.

Hux had always idly wondered if the people working sex lines got any pleasure out of it themselves other than for their paycheck. He’d had the distinct impression that the first few people he’d been connected with certainly hadn’t; they could have been completing the daily sudoku or knitting for all he knew. Kylo Ren, however, either genuinely enjoyed himself almost as much as Hux did, or he was an amazing actor. Ren’s moans and grunts of pleasure didn’t have that exaggerated air to them that made Hux watch porn with the sound muted—they sounded honest and legitimate.

He had no doubt that Ren was telling the truth about the plug and it made Hux’s blood run even hotter. Was Ren getting off to his voice and actions just as surely as he was getting off to Ren’s? Had he genuinely prepared himself just for Hux’s phone call? The reciprocal nature of the call almost made it feel like Hux was on the phone to a long distance lover instead of a paid professional.

The thought that Ren was in someway his, even at a distance, made Hux’s heart flutter in a way he didn’t approve of.

Again, Hux ignored the unwanted thoughts that were distracting him and returned to the present. Hux needed to push this along, to make it more visceral and physical again. “You’re such a clever boy, Ren. I love that you got yourself ready for me but isn’t my cock so much better than any toy?”

“Yes, General,” Ren replied. “I’m straddling your thighs and taking hold of your cock. I want you to sit back and let me ride you. I’m lowering myself down and oh—” Ren said with a long groan, “you feel so good as you slide in and stretch me.”

Hux sank down into his armchair and wrapped his hand around his cock with a firm grip. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the scene in his mind; the tall, broad adonis of a man that his mind had conjured up, bouncing on his cock, his shaggy hair falling around his face and his honeyed eyes wide with pleasure. He could almost feel strong hands digging into his shoulders as the man in his lap clutched onto them for leverage, and he envisioned taking hold of Ren’s solid waist to steady him as his movements became more erratic.

Hux had never considered himself to be a man of much imagination, but when Ren was painting such a vivid scene with his words and the constant flow of grunts and groans that came down the phone line, even Hux’s limited creativity could produce something special. He tried to ignore that this imagined scenario was hotter and more fulfilling than any actual relationship he’d ever had and instead began to thrust his hips, pushing his cock further into the tightness of his hand.

“I’ve been waiting all day to feel you inside me again. Did you think about me while you were at work?”

“Yes,” Hux replied honestly. The thought of this phone call had been the only thing that had gotten him through a particularly brutal meeting with Snoke.

“Nobody does this as well as you do, General. I want to ride your cock all night long. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Hux gasped, the rhythm of his hips faltering a little at the thought.

“Or maybe I could fuck you. Do you like to be fucked? I’m a big guy; I could hold you down and take my pleasure from you. Or maybe I’d bend you over your desk and play with your pretty ass until you scream for my cock. Should I do that?”

Hux switched his phone to loudspeaker and with his now spare hand, trailed a lubed finger down his taint before circling his entrance with it. He wanted nothing more than to make every word Ren had just said to him come true. “Fuck yes, Ren.”

Ren’s breath was heavier now, his words forced as if he could barely push them past his lips. “I bet you make the sexiest sounds when you’re being fucked. I’d fuck you better than anyone else ever has. You deserve to be looked after, General.”

It wasn’t the finger finally entering him that caused Hux to cry out with a sound that was half pleasured moan and half anguished sob; it was the surprising softness of Ren’s last few words . Hux had never really had anybody in his life that wanted to look after him.

Ren, the mind reader that he was, understood that sound just as well as Hux did. “I’d treat your body like the treasure it is. I’d kiss every inch of you and worship at your feet before I claimed you and had you screaming my name. Anything you want, General.”

Hux wasn’t ready to come yet. He wanted to hear more of what Ren had to say but the combination of his hands and Ren’s husky voice were too much. He came with a grunt and one last thrust of his hips, his come coating his hand and a few drops falling onto his robe. He’d be annoyed at his messiness later, but for now Hux rode the high of another satisfying phone call with Kylo Ren.

“I love the sound you make when you come,” Ren said. He sounded a little more steady now but there was still a breathlessness to his words. “Are you feeling better, now?”

Hux wiped his hands on the tissues he’d left on the table by his chair. “Yes, thank you, Ren.”

“I’m glad to hear it. You work too hard.”

“Probably,” Hux agreed. His own breathing was almost back to normal now.

“I hope that these calls help relieve some of that stress.”

“They do. They’re the highlight of my week.” Sadly, that was the truth.

Ren laughed. “I look forward to them, too.”

Hux wanted to believe that was also the truth. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer. I’m sure you have calls lining up.”

There was a pause before Ren answered. “Okay. Same time next week?”

“Of course.”

“Take care of yourself, General. I don’t want my favorite caller working himself into the hospital.”

Before Hux could reply, Ren had hung up.

Hux stood up, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the lingering stickiness on his hand and the stains on his robe. He glanced around his quiet and empty apartment, at the expensive but barely used furniture, the pile of work that covered his never used dining table and then finally at the cell phone he’d left on his armchair. Ren’s final words were weighing heavily on his mind but he decided to wash them away by gulping down what remained in his glass of Scotch.

He coughed—it wasn’t an alcohol to be gulped down, even for seasoned drinkers like himself—and then headed for the shower. The robe was thrown into his laundry basket and he set the shower to as high a temperature as he could stand. 

While under the scorching water that was rapidly turning his pale skin red, Hux decided that he was too busy to dwell on his loneliness. Wallowing in self pity was not going to get this project sorted and Snoke off his back, so he took his loneliness, screwed it up into a tiny ball and locked it away in the darkest recesses of his mind.

Hux always had been good at compartmentalizing things he didn’t want to address.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a two scene/chapter fic, but after two months of trying to get that second chapter to work, I've given up. This first chapter stands on its own, so I posted it.
> 
> I might, eventually, write the second part but I wouldn't hold your breath :)


End file.
